Equinox
by Moonrunner
Summary: The Thief and the Spirit Pharaoh. Two ancient enemies. The Thief hunts, the Pharaoh defends. This batlle will never stop. Ever. A look into Yami no Bakura's and Yami no Yuugi's first battle at Duelist Kingdom.
1. Aphelion

'Tain't mine. This takes place before the battle between Yami no Bakura and Yami no Yuugi at DuelistKingdom. Will eventually be four parts. Wanted to get something out since I've been dead for almost fout mounths. Kupo.

_Aphelion _

In a place of darkness, the Thief sleeps. Slowly, he arises to seek his prey. It has been a long three thousand years since he last hunted this particular prey, but he is always searching, always searching. He sneaks through the shadows, through the woods, across land and sea to find him. He wears the guise of a friend, for he knows that this prey will be foolish enough to believe him and let him close enough to capture the thing he desires.

This prey holds his prize; the shining magic that flows around him entices the Thief. He wants that power, that magic, and he will do anything to take it. He wants that power, but he also wants to destroy its owner, to rip and tear and kill and bathe in his cold blood.

Oh, his prey may defeat him at first, but the Thief will come back, back, back, doesn't the prey know that? You can't kill Darkness, it just hides in corners and the shadowy parts of your mind until it is ready to come back and destroy all. His prey should know this; after all, he calls himself dark, but no, he's not _real_ Darkness, only an imitation. In this life he calls himself Yami: dark, in this modern tongue, not knowing that he is light, bright and searing but oh so weak. He weakens himself with those around him, spreading his strength instead of focusing on one thing.

The Thief knows better, he knows that others drag you down into their lives and troubles until they smother you and drown you in their pain and worries. The Thief doesn't mind, however, that his prey weakens himself so. A prey's weakness is a hunter's strength. But if he were to cast off those around him, even his weaker host, _then_ he would be a challenge.

But the Thief holds no illusions. The challenge might overwhelm him, so he waits until the time is perfect and his prey is weak and off guard, to strike and pay homage to his name: the King of Thieves. His true prey is also a king, a king of a land he had no right to rule. But he doesn't know that his land is gone, long gone. He may not even know who he is. His true prey may not be here, nonono this prey is only a copy and image of his true prey. Even so, his prey holds the key to his power, yes yes yes he does. The magic of his true prey flows though him, which _would_ make him a powerful enemy but he doesn't know it, doesn't know it. That will make a weak fool out of strong emeny. So the Thief doesn't worry, oh no he doesn't need to. He'll be fine and even if his true prey is here he doesn't stand a chance. He doesn't remember, after all. That just makes it all the more easier for the Thief. With out his memories, he will be vulnerable and weak. He will not know how to defeat the Thief, not truly. Now, all he will be able to do is delay him, not destroy him. The Thief may be weakened for a while, but it will prove of no consequence in the end.

The Thief is close, oh so close to reaching him. Soon, soon, he will reach his prize and kill his prey. His prey is so foolish, he will never see the Thief. He will only see his weak host - his prey's friend. He will never suspect the Thief. His prey will never know, never know what happened.

His prey will want to know why, but the Thief won't tell him, no no no he has no right to know. He has no right to know of the revenge that is being satisfied, the blood that his precious magic is formed of that calls out to reunited with that of its family. His prey doesn't know, never will know.

He doesn't deserve to know.

He will only know that the Thief is an enemy; one of the many that seeks to destroy him. But the Thief knows one difference between himself and most of the fools that seek to rob him of his prey: He will succeed. He will succeed where some many others have failed. They were fools, not knowing their, no _his _prey. He is not their prey. The only one who will have the honor of killing this prey is the Thief. He is the only one that would be able to. He knows his prey, knows his every move, his very breath. He knows how to defeat him. No one else does, which is why he alone will.

He alone will destroy this prey; he alone will claim his prize. He will allow no one else to harm this one, so he can be unspoiled and at his best for their confrontation.

The Thief will accept no less.

They are enemies. They always have been. Back in the days of Pharaohs and Shadows, in the land of Magic and sand, they met and destroyed. Sometimes enemies, sometimes bystanders, but only once each other.

That will no happen again. The Thief will not allow it. He has done too much to fail now. One or the other must fall. This time, the Thief will make sure that he is left standing. He cannot afford to fall. The Thief know he cannot. But his plan is flawless – worthy of the King of Thieves.

He has waited so long, so so long. But it is almost time for him to emerge, time for him reveal himself and claim his prize. It will be a battle like the world has never seen before – the skies will bleed and the earth will cry out in pain, for the souls of the lost beg for companions. The Thief will win. After three thousand years, he will finally have his destined power.

This will be such fun.

(Divider!)

Ano…. Sorry for the wait. This will be four parts, alternating between the main PoV of YnB And YnY. This one's YnB, obviously. (I hope.) Kudos to anyone who knew what Aphelion means. I got it out of my science book. For those who didn't, it's from a Greek word the means 'from the sun'. Aphelion is the point in a planet's orbit when it is farthest from the sun.


	2. Perihelion

Tain't mine. Brainmelty.

_Perihelion _

The Spirit paces, back and forth and back and forth. He shouldn't worry, nonono, don't worry. He stops, and starts again.

Back-forth, back-forth.

Back-forth, back-forth.

He knows he shouldn't worry, but something is going to happen! He can feel it! It doesn't matter if he shouldn't worry; he's going to anyway because something's wrong! He should tell his host but his host doesn't know about him so he can't tell him but he has to! His host is in danger, something's wrongwrongwrong!

It was calm before, so so perfect, but now it's all soso wrong, now that _he_ came! It's all wrong it's all his fault! That one with silver hair and a gold eye, who entices and forces and lies. It's his fault. It wasn't long ago, when everything was calm and perfect and safe but no it's never been safe for these, not as long as the Spirit has known them.

He paused, that thought catching his attention. Since he's known them? Does that mean it's his fault? No! Nonono… It can't can't can't be his fault because then he would have caused his host pain and he can't do that! He's helped him soso much it's all he can do after his host saved him out of the darkness and saved him from himself.

It's all _his _fault!

The one that came into their lives and into his home with his magic to take away what his host treasured the most! It's his fault! He's the one that dragged them here into this chaos and darkness and insanity. The spirit will deal with him, in his own time.

But all this doesn't matter because something is still coming and he doesn't know what it is!

Back-forth, back-forth.

Back-forth, back-forth.

What should he do? Wait? Take over and search? No, he can't do that because his host's friends would notice him. He has to wait, has to wait no matter how hard it is because Ra damn it he doesn't even know what it is! It's smarter to wait, to see the enemy before striking. But it's still hard because all he can do is pace and pace and pace as he fells the what-ever-it-is coming closer.

Back-forth, back-forth.

Back-forth, back-forth.

The Spirit freezes; his eyes bolt wide as he feels the something coming close something familiar, but he hasn't felt this in years but it's him it's him it's him! No host don't near him he's dangerous it doesn't matter that he looks like a friend he's not! The darkness is so strong around this one, far stronger then around the Spirit, too strong for someone who calls himself a friend. The Spirit rages, he knows he has to do something but he can't do anything! All he can do is pace and yell and hope that he can do something but he can't! If his host knew about him, knew him then he could do something but how could his host know him when he doesn't know himself no don't think about that right now there are more important things to do!

Back-forth, back-forth.

Back-forth, back-forth.

His host is trusting, soso trusting. He shouldn't play with this one, he shouldn't no he shouldn't even be near him! He's a liar, a thief and a murderer! The Spirit doesn't know how he knows, but he does and he's almost never felt something so strong and evil not even from the golden-eyes one and he just _knows_!

The intruder asks to see their favorite cards, he says just to see but that can't be true he never does anything just because! He must want something, _something_ because he's too cunning, too evil to just want to see!

His host chooses his favorite card, the Black Magician, how fitting it's the Spirit's favorite but no!

No!

The intruder asks for a game, no no no don't! No stakes, he says, but he's a liar! No, host, don't say yes don't say yes don't say yes _please don't say yes_ he'll hurt you! Nonono….

The Spirit jolts. No, that can't be, nonono no one except the Spirit and one other know how to use shadow magic, the invader shouldn't shouldn't can't know how to use it but he does! This is wrong, so so wrong, no Host don't! Don't play a game with him, nonono too late! The shadows lash and bind them in their cards and his host's deck, trapping them into the shadows and no the Spirit's host doesn't deserve to be trapped in there, with only monsters to meet him. He'll be hurt and that can't happen! The only one that deserves to trapped there is the intruder, and he will get double portion of what he has give, yesyesyes that's what he deserves and that's what he'll get for touching and harming the Spirit's host.

He has to do _something!_ It doesn't matter what he does or what happens, he just has to something, anything!

The intruder moves closer, no don't touch him don't touch him I won't let you! The intruder chuckles reaching for the Spirit's treasure his home his puzzle. The Spirit won't let him no no NO! Then he would be taken away from his host and that can't happen! He would be alone, so so alone and trapped in the shadows again and he doesn't want to go there again! And then he wouldn't be able to help his host save his grandfather and he would be alone too and the Spirit doesn't want that can't let that happen! He can't let the intruder touch him; no he can't let him take him away! The Spirit is standing, surprising the intruder; didn't he know he was here?

"We must play the game of darkness. I will play with you." The spirit growls, angry. This one will pay, _pay_ for hurting his host and his friends. Hey trusted him, and he hurt them and they didn't deserve this and this bastard will pay!

He will pay with very soul.

On to the game.

(O)

Hello, I'm back. This is the second installment of _Equinox. _This one's from the POV of our (mine anyway) favorite Pharaoh, Yami no Yuugi. Sorry if your brain's now mush. Oh, and the name. Perihelion is from Greek, means 'near the sun', and is the point in a planet's orbit when it's closest to the sun. Once again, it's out of my science book.


	3. Synodic

Synodic

(0)

They speak, the Thief's patience is wearing thin but he'll wait, he'll wait, because tormenting his prey is enjoyable. His foolish prey confuses him with his host, how dare he, how dare he mistake the master Thief for his weak vessel. But the Thief hides his anger, for it will do no good to lose control. His prey is confused, doesn't know why he's there. So he tells his prey why he hunts him, of the power he will soon have, just to worry him, just to see if he remembers. Yes, the Thief is greedy, of course he is or he wouldn't have become a Thief.

The Thief give his stakes, knowing it would be too good for his prey to turn down, even though he'll have to give up everything if he loses. If the prey wins he'll get his friends back but that won't happen, no no no that won't happen. But if, no, _when_ the Thief wins he'll get the precious Sennen Puzzle. They kneel in front of their cards to finally begin the battle. The prey plays the first card, but he freezes, foolish foolish prey. Yes, that's your friend, weren't you paying attention? The prey knows now, knows _what_ exactly the Thief had done. They were sealed in their favorite cards, now they are the cards. His prey will have to worry about his friends now, he'll hesitate and worry and won't play all he can because he doesn't want to hurt his friends, but soon he won't have any choice. This is the _true_ duel of souls, and his friends are in the balance.

His first friend falls to the white thief – so perfect, no? That one has failed, and the prey is broken (it's his own fault, after all). Which friend shall fall next?

That one will soon be dead, the Thief tells his prey. The prey pauses, considering his next move, and then plays another friend. The foolish blond this time, and his prey tells him what's happening.

He's such a fool.

It is such fun to see his prey struggle, flounder as he tries to choose between his victory and his friends' souls. If the Thief can make his prey choose one or the other, then it could be some much more interesting. If he chose victory and used his friends like the monsters they now are, then it will be such a fun game. His prey would be merciless and harsh and cruel and so much more of fitting opponent. He might even win, but it would be an empty win, because he would have sacrificed his friends that he wants to save so badly. Or maybe would finally see that he's been a fool, and cast them off like useless baggage, which is all they really are. _Then_ he would be undefeatable.

But he is much more likely to choose his friends' safety over victory, but that would be in vain because if he doesn't win (and he surely wouldn't) if friends are doomed. He would try anyway, but if he's thinking of his friends then he's not thinking of his duel and would distracted and easy to defeat.

Such a terrible quandary his prey is in. Oh well.

The blond fool defeats the white thief (not like that would actually happen), and the true Thief plays a card. Oh, yes, this card holds a surprise for his floundering prey. But he doesn't know that yet. He ends his turn, and waits.

Hmph. The stupid fool attacks with out the prey's permission. Very foolish, that. Especially with the monster he just attacked. Doesn't that monster know to obey its master?

Thanks to the card (lovely shape-changing pot) that fool so conveniently just attacked, the prey's hand goes to the graveyard. Too bad no more of his friends were there. Though it is _so_ much more fun to see fools die in battle.

The Thief plays another shape-changing pot and a trap after his prey has drawn new cards, and the Thief laughs at the look on his face. Drawn another friend, has he? Or maybe he's drawn the closest friend of all – his weak and pathetic host. Why he keeps him around the Thief doesn't know (except that he is a fool), when he could just as easily gotten rid of him, or at least use him for his own plans. The Thief is smarter than that, and is going to use his host in _such_ an interesting way. But his prey doesn't know that yet. But he will soon enough.

Ah. So he _did_ drawn the soul card of his precious host. Wonder why he played it, instead of keeping safe in his hand. Perhaps he fears another shape-changing pot, though he doesn't know about the one already played.

The prey plays a magic card to bring the first friend back from the clutches of the reaper. What, couldn't stand the thought of one of your friends being gone? Fool.

The fool host-turned-monster attacks (_again_ without permission –doesn't his prey know how to handle slaves?) and hits the second shape-changing pot. There goes the prey's hand again.

Ah. Another friend. Anzu this time – there aren't any others left. The Thief plays another card, knowing that his prey thinks it to be another shape-changing pot, knowing that he's wrong. It's not, not this time, but his prey doesn't know that. Then the Thief activates his trap –Reap What You Sow, such a perfect card, that's what the prey is doing but he doesn't know that- and watches in glee as his prey hunches in pain. Your love of friends hurting you- so perfect, no?

The Prey plays another card, face down. Hmm. Most cards played face down don't _move_. His last friend, then. She starts to rise, and the others rush to cover her. Not that it would do any good. After some squabbling (Fighting among friends? Oh, dear…) the host attacks The Thief's face down monster. (Once again without orders. Will the foolish prey _ever_ learn to control his monsters?) But it was a mistake, and because of the effect of his wounded pride, he can't attack next turn.

The Prey plays a face down card, either magic or trap. The monsters rush to cover the girl and the Thief can only laugh. It's useless, he tells them. He knew it was Anzu, and tells them so. Watching them squirm is _so_ much fun.

Just for fun, he tells his prey and his worthless friends (not so worthless as monster, but close) his next move. He'll summon his bug, and one of them will be eaten. Tasty.

The host-monster tells them that there must be a scapegoat. (You all will be slaughtered lambs in the end…) They fight over who it must be. Hn. Apparently there is some sort of trap prepared. The blond fool offers himself up (so eager to die, this one) and leaps on the Thief's monster, tell the prey to use him, that he doesn't want his friends to die.

So sentimental. So weak. The prey nods, and uses the trap he had prepared to destroy both the fool and the bug. Hmm. Interesting. But a monster was destroyed, so the Thief can't complain. Even if it _was_ horribly mushy.

The first friend calls the Thief evil – did he just now see that? (What took him so long?) The Thief just laughs, telling that they will all meet the same fate. It's true, and it will be very soon for all of them. He laughs inside as the foolish girl (What was her name? Anzu?) starts to cry for her fallen friend. Oh, don't cry, you'll be with him soon.

Your precious _friendship_ will not survive. And neither will you.

(0)

Synodic: The meeting of two heavenly bodies.


End file.
